


Un-According To Plan

by actionkat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Happy Ending, Miscarriage mention, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actionkat/pseuds/actionkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose knew the Doctor was going to spend the rest of his human life with her, and Rose promised him her short human life right back. But you can't promise what you don't have and sometimes things just don't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> The song for this chapter is "Run" by Daughter, I'd highly suggest listening to it!  
> For the plot, Mickey never left "Pete's World".

Rose's eyes widened in panic. It couldn't be that he was bringing up the thought she had avoided for years; it was one of those things that once mentioned, could never be forgotten. It was in the air forever, a cloud over her head, a poltergeist attached to her body, unable to be ignored anymore. She had known this was true on some level for a long time, it wasn't like she was crazy enough to actually believe the banter and jokes she made at gatherings about how it must be her 'good genetics and health' when people commented on her appearance while her husband was frowning in the mirror at grey hairs, as she didn't look a day over twenty; even at forty-three.

But when the Doctor sat her down next to him on their couch and brought the long over due topic up, she knew the time of blissful ignorance was over the moment the word was out of his mouth.

"No." She said firmly, fighting back tears, fisting her hands in her long blonde hair. "No." She repeated, looking desperately at her Doctor. 

"Rose," he rubbed his temples. "It's time we talk about this..." cut off by Rose frantically shaking her head and repeating "No." again, in a decisive voice. 

"You haven't aged." He sighed, sadness set deep in his face. "We've been together over twenty years, and you still look the same way you did when we said goodbye on Bad Wolf Bay. It's time we look into the possibility that..." He trailed off.

"I know, Doctor. You think I don't notice that people seem to sooner think I'm your daughter than your wife? You think I don't notice the strange looks we get when we kiss in public? That wasn't how this was supposed to be, we were supposed grow old together. We were supposed to grow old and grey together, have a family-" Rose's voice caught at the word, remembering her many failed pregnancies over the course of their marriage. "We're supposed to die together."

She choked, the tears she had been holding back all rushing down her face.

"Oh, my Rose." The Doctor wrapped his slender arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She curled her body into him, sobbing into his chest. He closed his eyes, wishing that this could have been different. She wasn't supposed to feel this way, agelessness was his burden, not hers. She shouldn't have to be the one never growing old while watching all her loved ones die around her. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

The Doctor sat there, unable to do anything but watch his wife cry as every image they had for their future together crumbled away. He had had this theory for many years, starting around the time of her second miscarriage. They were both perfectly fertile and healthy in every possible way, and the “Doctor“ being who he was racked his brain for the solution to their problem. Rose wanted a child, and all he wanted in the world was Rose's happiness. The only theory he had that logically fit with the symptoms was that the vortex had changed her physiology, but he kept it quiet and tried to push the thought out of his head. He told himself it was to protect Rose, just incase it wasn't true. He should have known it was a lie, the reason he never told anyone sooner was selfish. He didn't want to believe the one chance he had to live a human life with her could be over. But now, it was past time to talk about it. Everyone had begun to notice that she wasn't getting older years ago, a taboo topic that both of them brushed off with a joke before changing the subject.

The silence dragged on, neither of them wanting to end the last moment of peace. She listened to his single heart as it beat against her cheek. 

"What's wrong with me, Doctor?" She near whispered against him.

"Well," he dragged on. "I'd like to run some tests, but I think the vortex changed you, when you and my TARDIS become one, I think you may have become part-" he took a deep breath and stared at the wall before continuing, holding back his own tears. He was unable to look at her without his walls breaking down once and for all. "I think you may have become part Time Lord."

"Oh." Rose said slowly. "How can you be sure?"

He ran his hand through his greying hair. "I can run some tests at Torchwood. Give you a full examination to know for certain if my theory is correct." 

She nodded, pushing herself up enough to lean in and kiss him. "I love you." She said against his lips. "Forever."

"You might actually have forever now." He said, trying to turn the situation into something more lighthearted. He only succeeded in making her flinch.

"Can we go to bed?" She asked. "We can go into Torchwood tomorrow, I don't want to think about this right now."

The Doctor nodded in understanding, he knew what it was like to come to the realization you would outlive everyone around you. He just never expected she would be the one outliving him. He kissed her, cupping her face gently, almost as if he'd break the young looking woman. Voicing his approval at her suggestion, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom down the hall. 

That night they both slept wrapped in each other's arms, seeking a comfort that wasn't available anymore, both terrified of what future has in store for them.

\---

The next few months involved many blood samples. Although the Torchwood tech wasn't as good as what he used to have on the TARDIS, the tests he needed were simple enough to confirm his theory. Rose's cells aren't human; they have flecks of gold covering them. Small pieces of the vortex attached all throughout her body. Rose had taken the news well from him, he suspected he hadn't been the only one with this theory. 

They told Mickey and Jake first, starting with Rose's closest friends. It was ten years ago that Mickey and Jake moved in together, after years of sexual tension between them, and of their friends and coworkers making bets on when the two of them would admit they might be more than friends and get on with it. They had a house now, along with a dog and a six-year-old girl named Em. She wore pink bows and dreamed of being an ace shooter so she could work for Torchwood one day. They were in shock when Rose told them, Mickey had lunged at her, pulling her into a hug while telling her how sorry he was. It was in the middle of the tension that Em came home from school, grinning and running to see her Aunt Rose. Jake and Mickey had watched sadly while Rose put on a happy face to greet their daughter. 

This was followed by telling Pete and Jackie, who were both in their mid sixties now. Tony was in college studying abroad as always, and Rose didn't want to tell him until he visited home again. Though the Doctor thought Tony wouldn't be surprised. It's not everyday you have a sister with a twenty year age difference who looks the same age as you. Jackie shouted about how it was his fault, referring to the other Doctor, how she knew it would hurt her Rose. The family dinner on the table growing cold while Jackie grew to terms with Rose's condition. Spunk was one thing Jackie Tyler had not lost with age. The Doctor kept his mouth shut for once with her, he knew that she was taking out her emotions about her daughter. What she didn't know was she had given him an idea.

That night when they went to bed, Rose pushed her back into him, and he wrapped his arms around her. 

"I want to send you back to him." The Doctor said.

"What?" Rose asked

"I want to send you back to the other me, the other Doctor. I want to send you back to him."

She sat up and looked at her husband, horrified. "No. I don't love him, Doctor. I love you. I'm going to stay with you. There isn't even a way to get back to my universe."

"We still have the plans for the dimension cannons that Torchwood made. I could build one for you. Rose, I don't want you to suffer. I don't want you to have to sit by silently and watch everyone die. He can make you happy, you can make him happy. He's me, but just as ageless and alien as you now are." The Doctor sat up with her.

She was desperately trying to get this idea out of his head, she traced his jaw line with her hand, trailing down his chest. "I'm never going to leave you." She said, looking at him directly. "I don't care how many time the new recruits assume I'm not a senior officer, or how old you get. I waited a long time to love you, and I'm not giving that up. You aren't replaceable, not by him, not by anyone. You are my husband, I'm never going to leave you."

The Doctor's lips met hers, he felt her relax into the kiss. If what she wanted was to stay with him until his human body decayed, he wouldn't stop her. Maybe it was selfish, but he wanted to spend every millisecond with her until the day she didn't want him anymore. "People will think you're a trophy wife."

"Let them think." Rose smiled. "You're mine. I'm yours. That's all they have to know."

The Doctor kissed his wife again, feeling her smile into it he pushed her down on the bed. "Rose Tyler, I love you." 

"I know you do."

He loved her so much that even if what she wanted was to spend her life watching him age, he was going to make sure she would never be alone again after he died. Plans for the dimension cannon were already beginning to come together in his head.


	2. Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Youth" by Daughter is the song for this chapter. Again, I'd highly suggest listening to it!

Six months. It had been six months since the Doctor died, peacefully in his sleep from old age. It was challenging for anyone to get Rose out of her house, although Mickey visited her everyday, waiting for the right moment to give her the gift the Doctor had left him for her. He could still recall the day the Doctor asked him to hold onto the item.

"A dimension cannon?" Mickey had asked, shock in his voice as he examined the item in his hand.

The Doctor nodded, his hair had gone completely gray now. Based on the estimated age he had received when he arrived in Pete's World, he was in his sixth decade of human age. "Only took ten years, to sneak around and perfect. But I think it's time I pass it to someone who will be able to give it to Rose when the time comes."

"Oh." Mickey had said. "So you want to give this to her when you... Ya' know."

"Yes, I want you to give it to her when I die. It's programmed to open a temporary crack in the dimension and go to the TARDIS in her original universe." The Doctor grabbed Mickey's shoulders. "Mickey, this is so important. She can't be alone. She won't leave me sooner, and I know that this is hurting her more than she lets on, watching her parents die... She was a mess. You know her almost as well as I do,"

Mickey scoffed. "Almost as well?"

Ignoring Mickey's comment, he went on. "You'll know when she's ready to accept it's time to use this. I trust you."

"You trust me?" He asked in near shock.

The Doctor shook his head and laughed. "I trust you, yes. Remember, I only take the best on the TARDIS with me. You were never just a tin dog, Mickey."

"You couldn't have told me that 30 years ago?"

Mickey shook his head, shaking off the memory of his deceased friend. The medium sized blue wooden box that the Doctor had given him almost ten years ago was tucked under his arm. He was sixty-two now, too old to do active field duty for Torchwood, but too important to lose. He had been promoted three years back, it was a desk job, but he held a lot of power within the organization. He worked closely with Tony, who had taken over running Torchwood after Pete Tyler passed. Rose and the Doctor had stopped actively working for Torchwood a long time ago, they stopped in and helped on particularly tough cases, and would often be called as consultants, but they had officially traded that life for a life of traveling the world together. Nothing could compare with traveling the universe and seeing the stars but neither of them could take being stuck in one place any longer.

Mickey walked up the bright blue entrance to Rose's home. It was always a place of cheer and happiness, Rose and the Doctor's positive energy had practically radiated from it. Now it felt dark and gloomy. He knocked. "Rose, you home?" He called.

The door opened, revealing the long haired blonde women, who seemed much too young to be the age and seen the pain and loss she had. She was clad in her late husband's robe, her hair messy, dark circles under her eyes. She attempted a polite smile at her old friend. "Hi, Mickey. How's Em doing?"

"Em is great. She sent me some photos from Paris with Ally. I can't believe she's already married."

Rose let out a low and dark sounding laugh. "Seems like she was a baby just yesterday. Now she's married to her college girlfriend and traveling the world on her honeymoon."

They paused for a moment before Rose opened the door wider. "You wanna come in?"

Mickey stepped in the house; it hadn't changed much since they had all decorated it so many years ago. Rose insisted on making it seem as homey as possible to her alien husband, choosing mostly blue shades to match his old TARDIS, a friend the two lovers had missed.

"What's that?" Rose asked, pointing at the box.

He handed it over to her. "It's yours. The Doctor, he, uh, asked me to give it to you. He made me promise to give it to you after he passed."

Rose was shocked. Staring at the box, almost afraid to open it. Like it might explode at any moment. "He... What?"

"Open it, Rose."

She sat down on the couch, setting the box on her lap and opening it slowly. Mickey stood next to her, not wanting to leave her alone again yet. Inside the box was the device, with a piece of folded parchment next to it that he hadn't seen before. Her heart raced as she picked up the note, she had a feeling she knew what the device was. "What does it say." She asked, feeling the edge of the note with her fingertips.

"I don't know." Mickey said honestly.

Rose opened the parchment, and Mickey watched as she read it. A tear running down her face, she clutched the note close to her chest and sobbed. He rubbed circles on her back until her cries subsided; she handed the note to him and went to pick up the device. The note told her about the dimension cannon, how he had programmed it, and to where, but certain pieces of the letter stood out to him. 

"My love, my brilliant Rose Tyler, if you are reading this that means my time as a human has come to an end. You need to know how much I love you. No earthly words can even begin to explain the love I feel for you..."

"I don't regret a thing, and I do hope that you hold no regrets either. Traveling with you made everything worth it..."

"He is I. I am he, and my brilliant Rose, I could not live without you. Therefore neither can he. He loves you too and he needs you now. It's time for you to go back to him. No one will blame you, Tony will understand, he helped me build the dimension cannon. It was difficult to gather the parts, but he worked so hard with me. He wants what's best for you. We all do..."

"I love you forever. Now, go back to him."

Mickey looked up at her, her hair pushed behind her ears as she examined the Doctor's last gift to her. She glanced up at him. "Should I?"

"It's what he wanted. Is it what you want?"

She looked deep in thought for a moment. "I feel like if I say yes it makes it seem like I didn't love him."

"Rose, everyone knows you loved him. He knew you love him, and he loved you. Saying yes doesn't negate that."

Her hair fell in her face. "Then," she sighed. "Yes. I want to go back to him."

"Do it."

"Now?"

"If you want to. You don't need to say huge goodbyes, Tony knows, and Em will understand. We all see how miserable you are, Rose. Go back to him. If it will make you happy, do it now."

Rose launched herself into his arms. "What about you, Mickey? Do you understand?"

He wrapped his aging arms around her tight. "I want you happy. That's all I ever wanted for you."

She sat up, wiping her eyes, and nodding to her oldest friend. "Could you please wait here? I'm going to go get ready to leave." She stood up and walked down the hall to her bedroom. There was no way she was leaving to find the other Doctor looking the way she did right now, un-showered and messy. She imagined every situation possible as she cleaned herself up. If the Doctor didn't remember her, didn't want her, if he had someone else now. She imagined that he had been waiting for her, and that the moment she arrived she could jump into his arms. She wondered what he looked like now, if he had regenerated. Rose applied her makeup similarly to how she used to wear it, to make herself look more familiar to him. Looking herself in the mirror made her feel almost sad again, it was human to grow old. All she had wanted for so long was to find a wrinkle in her face, or a grey hair. She took a deep breath and tried to shake the thoughts, the Doctor wanted her to be happy. She was going to try.

Throwing the last few necessities and items from her Doctor she couldn't be without in a bag, she stepped out of her bedroom and called to Mickey. "I'm ready."

\--

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Mickey asked as Rose put the dimension cannon around her neck.

She smiled, looking closer to happy than she had looked in a while. "Yeah, Mickey. I think I've got everything."

Looking at Mickey she realized how much older he looked. He was in his sixties; he had a husband, a daughter and a daughter-in-law. He had had the full human life that she had always thought she wanted heralded, the one she assumed she would have until that mad man and his blue box showed up. "I'm going to miss you." She said, more tears threatening to fall from her cheeks. 

"I'm going to miss you too." Tears successfully running down his face.

"Thank you so much, Mickey."

He tipped his head to the side. "What for?"

"For everything. For just being my friend all this time. You are the most amazing friend I could have ever asked for. Don't ever doubt how important you are, you were never a tin dog to me."

Mickey tried to hold back his laugher. "The Doctor told me almost that exact same thing."

They embraced for a long time, the realization that this would probably be their last time seeing each other finally hitting. 

"He was spot on with that then." She sighed against her friend, holding onto him like her life depended on it.

He gave her once last squeeze before pulling back. "It's time for you to go home."

She nodded, wiping her remaining tears away. "I'll never forget you, Mickey Smith. I love you, and I hope you have a fantastic life." With that last sentence hanging in the air, she turned the canon on. Her body began to dematerialize immediately.

"I already have." He called at his friend. "Thanks for the adventures, Rose." He smiled at her, and she smiled back as she faded completely. "Have fun on your next adventure." She barely heard him say as she was swept away from that universe.

It felt like eternity and milliseconds as her atoms began to reform. She gasped upon recognizing the TARDIS beneath her feet. It looked different, it was sleeker, and more new looking then it used to look. The coral was gone, leaving stairs and metal bars in their place. She looked up and smiled, this was it, her home. Different, but still her TARDIS. As her body began to fully appear she could hear the TARDIS whirring with excitement like she used to. She was home, Rose grinned. She never thought she'd see this place again. She never thought that it would be possible for her to step foot in the place she spent so much time growing to love her husband. Rose turned around, fully materialized and ready to find the man she had come for, what she didn't expect was to find a very young looking brunette staring at her with huge eyes and a gaping mouth.

The girl was frozen with the mix of fear and confusion in her face. It was then she let out a shrill yell. "Oh my god."


	3. Cosmic Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is "Cosmic Love" by Florence and the Machine.  
> Enjoy the last chapter!

Clara screamed and ran. What else would you do when you see a strange blonde woman suddenly appear out of nowhere while you are flying in a blue box through the void with a man named the Doctor. She had just been checking out the controls, the Doctor told her never to touch them. But that had never stopped her from sneaking a peak at all the different buttons and levers. But the current situation might just have terrified her enough to never be curious about them again. When aliens seem to be trying to kill you day after day, you don't normally stick around to make small talk when one randomly materializes in your ship three feet from you. She ran, ignoring the woman calling after her.

"Doctor." Clara screamed, running to the TARDIS' library where she had last seen the man. He had kicked her out of the room a few hours ago, telling her that he just wanted to be alone for a while.

"What is it, Clara?" He asked with slight annoyance, ready to angrily suggest she make some use of the pool before he turned to see the panicked girl, her face white with fear. The Doctor jumped up. "What's wrong?" He demanded, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. His mind going into overdrive coming up with all the possibilities that could have caused his companion’s reaction, going through a mental list of names of a billion different creatures as well as how to handle them. In the two seconds it took her to reply, he had narrowed the list down to the twenty thousand most likely perpetrators.

She gasped out words, trying to alert him to the situation in the other room. "She just appeared, out of nowhere, control room."

The Doctor took off, Clara following a few feet behind him. The TARDIS blinked and whirred at them the whole way, trying to express something to him, but the Doctor was in such a rush to find what had frightened his companion so much he was ignoring his ship's many attempts to get his attention. "Stay back." He growled at her, nearing the entrance to the control room. Clara was happy to oblige, not really wanting to run back into the room where the unknown person had appeared.

The Doctor stepped carefully into the room, sonic screwdriver gripped tightly in his hand. He was ready for whatever strange beast had terrified Clara. What he saw when he stepped fully into view was the last thing he ever expected. His hand fell to his side as he saw her; she looked like memory the way her blonde hair was resting on her shoulders, eyeliner and heavy mascara outlining her eyes the exact same way he remembered from all those years ago. She didn't look a day older from the last time he saw her.

"Rose?" He asked in shock, wondering if his eyes were tricking him. He looked her up and down, trying to find any difference in her now from the memories he had kept in the back of his mind for hundreds of years. 

"Doctor." She grinned and ran at him. Her heart raced upon seeing the man she never thought she would see again. Her excitement went through her body like a lightening bolt. She could see the confusion and excitement in his eyes; she could feel him in her bones. Feeling how much his soul missed her own, she could sense the aching hole they shared due to the lack of each other for so many years.

He gasped, it couldn't be. Rose was with the metacrisis version of himself in the parallel dimension. She should be old and happy, with a family. She shouldn't be here, no matter how much he wanted it to be, it couldn't be here. "Who are you?" He demanded, forcing himself to step backwards instead of embracing her like he wanted to.

"Doctor?" She asked stopping. "Oh god. I was afraid of this; it’s been so long for me, probably longer for you…” She trailed off, wondering if her worst fear about this situation could be coming true. “You don't remember me do you?" The heartbreak in her voice was clear.

"Of course I know who you look like, you look like Rose Tyler. But you can't be. You can't be her. Who are you to play such a cruel joke on me. Pretending to be the woman I love. Leave immediately." He was angry. He had experienced many aliens over his years that tried tricking him, but this was by far the cruelest trick they had ever played.

Rose froze in place, arms dropping to her sides. "It's me. For real. It's not a trick, Doctor."

A mix of emotions that had been untouched for years, let alone in this body, flooded his brain. Love. Hope. Fear. All the emotions he had left behind long ago, trading positivity and love for the loss and suffering his last regeneration had been born into. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. "It can't be you. It can't be her." He said with disbelief.

She rushed, thinking of a way to prove it was herself. "Ask me something only I'd know. Anything. Ask me anything."

They stared at each other, both unmoving aside from the rise and fall of their rapid breathing. 

"Tell me something only my Rose would know." He finally said, unable to look her completely in the eye. Holding his breath as he waited for her response.

She thought for a moment, wondering what would prove to him she was who she said. “How about that since the moment you took my hand and told me to ‘run’ when I was nineteen, you became the most important person in my life? Or that on our first date we got chips, and that you wanted to pay because it's the human custom for a date, but you didn't have any money so I paid for us." Her mouth turned up a little in the corner, sadness flickering in her face before she jumped into a small laugh. "You were so nervous that you shoved a chip onto your cheek instead of your mouth. It was also the moment I realized that you aren’t as different to regular human blokes as I‘d thought. I’m your Rose, my Doctor."

He swallowed hard. Suddenly believing in the familiar woman standing before him. The TARDIS blinked and whirred frantically at him. Could this really be his Rose? The TARDIS seemed to think so, with all her excitement being pulsed into him.

"Then how..." He trailed off, stepping forward and touching her face. "You don't look..."

She leaned into his touch, commenting. "You’ve regenerated.” 

“Twice.” He spoke softly as her hand reached up to trace his jaw, memorizing every crease and wrinkle as her fingertips slowly brushed over his face, taking in every molecule of his current body.

“Something is just wrong with the fact that you aged and I didn't." She smirked at that.

"How long has it been for you? What happened to the metacrisis?" Questions flowed out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I'm sixty-seven years old." She paused, her hand lowering to rest on his chest. "He... He died."

The Doctor’s eyes widened as he looked at the women in his arms, how was she in her late sixties, none of this was according to plan. She was supposed to be old and happy.

Rose noticed his face and went on. "I wasn't aging; no grey hairs, no wrinkles. Oh Doctor, all the failed pregnancies... We knew something was wrong, we ran tests. We ran lots of tests and... And learned that my cells were changing, my body still had pieces of the vortex in it. It was changing me. He sent me back here after he died, he built the device to send me home to you."

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her even tighter, pulling her close and breathing her in. They stood there; in the middle of the control room, just breathing each other in. Making up for every lost touch they had missed in the time they were apart. Neither of them wanted to let go, afraid that if they did, one of them would disappear again. When finally, in the most unlikely circumstance, the universe had brought them together yet again. This time in a way where they could spend the rest of their lives together, in such a way that neither would have to watch the other decay with age.

"I can't believe it's you. I am so sorry, Rose." He mumbled apologies as they hugged. Feeling guilty for the feelings for happiness bubbling up in him at finally having her in his arms again. How could he have not noticed she wasn’t changing before? He sent her off into a whole new world, only for her to love him and watch him die.

"How long has it been for you?"

"Too long. Centuries, much too long." Was all he said. Looking at her, a mixture of sadness and happiness rushing through him at seeing her again after centuries of thinking he would never be able to see or touch her again. He cupped her face and pulled her into a rough kiss. Rose pushed herself into him, encouraging the kiss. Their teeth collided in the rush, tongues connecting, her teeth nipping his bottom lip, then teasing her tongue over the bite before pulling back slowly and opening her mouth to speak. Jumping to the conclusion that something was wrong he started rambling. "I shouldn't have assumed, I know I am in a much older body now and you were with an earlier, and younger regeneration. I shouldn't have assumed that was okay. You might not even feel that way about me anymore, you loved the other me and I shouldn't have assumed-"

Rose laughed. "I see that rambling is something that hasn't gone away with age or regeneration. Doctor, you know your regeneration is irrelevant to me. I love you, no matter what you look like. But I am fond of the brilliant arses you always seem to have." 

He grinned, a wave of relief hitting him at her reaction to his regeneration, watching Rose do her signature cheeky smile. It was a smile that he always missed seeing no matter how much time passed. 

She continued speaking, her fingers gently played with his as she found the spaces where their hands still interlocked perfectly. "Although I would love to continue snogging you, I think your companion over there is confused and probably still a little scared." 

The Doctor had honestly forgotten about his young companion, who was currently peeking from behind the corner, waiting in confusion as she watched the Doctor reconnect with the strange woman. "Clara." He called. "Come meet Rose. We all have a lot of catching up to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I got carried away with how great it was to write. I'm hoping to get started writing a longer chaptered Doctor/Rose fic, so keep an eye out for that if you liked this! (Along with more one shots, because they are so fun to write.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
